Misplaced
by PokemonWizard
Summary: Silvern is misplaced. She doesn't belong in her house and she never will. Until she finds out she wasn't alone making friends, with Neville Longbottom she finds out something that explains is why she is part of the horrid house.
1. Chapter 1

Silvern Cordepuro was a eleven year old witch. She had jet black hair and piercing green eyes that were framed around glasses but she was misunderstood, she was muggleborn and she was misplaced. Silvern did not know why.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was just sorted into Gryffindor. "Slivern Cordepuro," said professor Mcgonagall. She came up and sat on the chair. "Hmm cunning, want to prove yourself hmm.. Your kind too, but you could be great in all the houses bravery, you have brains hmm," mumbled the hat. This went on for a good five minutes even surpassing minvera. Then a yell came "Slytherin!" She went and sat down but not before asking the Professor. " That is something for you to find out." said Mcgonagall.

She sat down, luckily Slivern was the last one to be sorted. Then it hit her everyone in Slytherin hated what people called mudbloods, she knew she was one. Life was going to be a nightmare at Hogwarts.

It was Christmas and Silvern was unable to go back home because her five year old brother was sick. Silvern was extremely relived when all of her fellow slytherins went home for the holidays. Sitting down on squishy green and silver chair she looked back on her year so far at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Give it back!" Shouted Silvern as she tried to grab her book.

"Did you really think I'll give it back that easily Pruny?" teased Draco.

"NOW!,Wingardium Leviosa" muttered Silvern. The book flew out of Malfoy's hands and hit him on the head several times before it came back to her and ran away. Draco started to faint and it just made matters worse for her but it was worth getting her essay book back. When she reached the library Silvern found her spot taken by none other then Miss Granger. "Hello didn't see you there" said Hermione "What's your name?"

"Silvern, sorry best be going now just remembered i have to return a book," as she turned and ran the other way.

* * *

"Locomotor Mortis!" said Draco gleefully.

"Honestly Draco do you really think that will work on me?" said silvern calmly.

"Shut up mudblood! You have no idea how shameful to have a mudblood in slytherin." whispered Malfoy in a dangerous tone. As he walked away laughing. when Draco was out of sight she immediately muttered the counter curse. You see she wasn't helpless in fact she was as smart as Miss Granger. One time professor Snape even told her she was the better version of Hermione. At that moment she felt like she belonged here but quickly snapped out of it when Snape started to shout a Harry Potter.

* * *

"Thank you so much professor," said Silvern.

"My pleasure Miss Cordepruno, so today I thought we can learn something a bit more advanced then what we have been learning in class," said Professor Flitwick. " I want to teach you a disarming spell"

"Wow that could come in handy with Malfoy" muttered Silvern.

"Did you say something?" asked the professor.

"Nothing I just said the it would come in handy duels," said Silvern happily.

"Right you are Silvern, so to begin lets practice saying it first. Say it with me expelliarmus," said the professor. A hour had passed and silvern had nearly mastered the spell. Who was now taking Flitwick's wand every so often without realising when practicing. this was useailly followed by a string of apologising and the Professor grinning."Well done Miss Cordepruno I have not seen such a talented first year apart from Miss Granger but even she can't do a disarming spell, I must tell professor Snape," said Filtwick excitedly.

"No, I mean I want to keep it a secret. I hate to tell anyone this but the entire Slytherin house hates me and it will only make this worse, if they knew I was having private lessons," Silvern muttered quietly.

"I see I will do as you wish, see you next Saturday at ten'oclock sharp!" said Flitwick quiet excitedly. He had never met such a kind and intelligent Slytherin. Makes him wonder why she shouldn't be in Ravenclaw.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime of name calling, pranks and pushing. It was time to go home for the summer. She sat down in a compartment on the train hoping she could finally have some peace and quiet to read a book. This book was muggle and was called wonder. It was about a boy who had trouble fitting in. It reminded so much of her, only hexes and spells were involved.

As she turned her page a boy that was slightly chubby came in and stuttered "Do you mind if i sit here? Everywhere else is full.."

" No, no don't mind at all, would be nice to have some company, go ahead!" Slivern said hastily.

"Thanks a lot my name is Neville Longbottom what about yours?"

"Slivern, Silvern Cordepruno" She added shook hands and then Neville went pale. " Your from Sl-slytherin. Don't hurt me, please!"  
said Neville who was obviously frightened.

"Now why would I hurt you Neville?" asked Silveren.

"Beacuse your in Slytherin everyone in Slytherin hates me," shivered Neville.

"Ah, they hate me too, most unpleasant when they are making fun of people," Silveren countered.

"But why would they hate you, your in slytherin!"

"You know I really don't think I belong in Slytherin" whispered Silveren who was now lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Thrust me it doesn't help having to live up your parent's legacy," said Neville. They continued to talk about what has happened to them during the year

"I'm a mudblood in slytherin! In SLYTHERIN! How is that even possible?" Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I- I never knew" whispered Neville.

" Sorry Neville I'm so sorry I guess I had to let it out." apologized silvern hastily.

"It's fine I now how you feel," said Neville. Neville then changed the subject. over the course of the next two hours they had talked about plants, books, spells, hexes and Silvern even taught Neville some counter curses. When the train stopped they were firm friends and agreed to write during the summer.

**So if you made it to the end of this THANK YOU. I really appreciate feedback tell me if you like the idea and such. If you do leave a review I will make another chapter and give you all a dozen virtual cookies! THANK YOU again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was afternoon and with the sun beating down on Neville he started to write. Neville had been thinking of this letter for the entire day. He had even written a draft. After what seemed like half an hour he had finished. He then headed downstairs.

"Gran, can I send a letter to Silvern, it's about Silvern staying here," said Neville.

"Of course dear," said his gran smiling. She knew about Silvern and from what Neville told her Silvern was someone trust worthy.

* * *

"Silvern, can you set the table for lunch!"

"Sure mum, coming!"Silvern called out as she finished her potions essay. She walked down stairs and started to set the table. His little brother Samuel was playing with blocks. Though it was still unsure if Sam was magical. Her mum then laid out plates of food. When they were eating her mum asked some questions about Hogwarts. "So how are you finding Hogwarts?"

"It's wonderful there's still so much I still have to learn. I'll show you some of my texts books if you like," Suggested Silvern.

"That would be lovely so have you made any friends?" asked Miss Cordepruno. She knew full well that Silvern has always been too shy to make friends.

"Well not really but I did make a friend on the train back," said Silvern with a mouthful of food.

"What's their name?"

"His name is Neville, Neville Longbottom," said Silvern hastily.

"Hahahaha! Longbottom! Hahaha!" laughed Sam.

"Hey that's not funny," mumbled Silvern.

"So tell what's he like?" said her mother obviously curious that she has a friend who just so happens to be a boy.

"Well um, he's really shy and seems to lack confidence, Neville also excels in in Herbology," explained Silvern.

"He sounds exactly like you actually," said her mum smiling. "I know that you've been writing to someone over the summer. Do you want to invite him over? For a week or so we can teach Neville about our culture."

"Mum that's a brilliant idea, also how did you know I was writing?" questioned Silvern.

"Ahh, let's just say that I see Caesar out with mail a lot," said her mother. Just at that moment a brown owl came in through the window and dropped a piece parchment on the table. "Wait don't go yet, let me get something for you to eat," said Silvern running up the stairs. When she came back she laid out a dish water and gave it some owl treats. Then, Silvern read the letter.

_"Dear Silvern,_

_How's your summer going so far? Mine has been filled with studying, homework and more studying. Do you think you can help me with homework? What's a bezoar? Sorry I should know this by now. So Gran and I was wondering if you'd like to come and stay for a week at our house. We can go and pick you up if you tell me where you live._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville longbottom_

When Silvern told her mother the offer, her mother started to laugh. "It seems like Neville bet you to it, but you should still invite Neville over," said her mother chuckling.

"Sure mum I'll go write a letter now," said Slivern who was already running up the stairs. She sat down at her white desk and then started to write with a white quill.

_Dear Neville,_

_How are you? My summer's been great so far. Actually you beat me to it, I wanted to ask you if you would like to our house to stay for a week. We have a spare room that you could stay in aartend I could teach you about muggles. We can go do archery, visit the museum oh and the gardens, swimming, the bookshop. Wow I really am rambling now sorry about that but really please reply soon!_

_Silvern_

_P.S Yes, mum says I can go next week and I live in Godric's Hollow you'll know which one it is when you see a park to the right, it actually used to be a house but any way… Hope you are well!_

Silvern sealed the letter up and opened a window." Caesar! I have a letter!" cried out Silvern. A white owl flecked with black. This owl was seemingly smaller than a normal snowy owl. "Okay Caesar send this to Neville please and remember no pecking!" whispered Silvern while tying the letter to the owl's leg. Silvern then started to remember.


End file.
